


Flufftober #28: Starlight

by NeelyO



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Flufftober, Stevie is home, Twyla takes care of Stevie, chocolate chip cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO
Summary: Stevie is home after a tiring work trip. Twyla is cooking for her.
Relationships: Stevie Budd/Twyla Sands
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15
Collections: Flufftober2020, Neely's Flufftober 2020





	Flufftober #28: Starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dameofpowellestate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameofpowellestate/gifts).



> Happy, happy birthday, dameofpowellestate! This little bit of fluff doesn't begin to cover how much I adore you, and how much your friendship means to me. I would give you the world if I could!

Stevie wiggled her head back and forth and smacked her lips together. Ugh, she was so thirsty. She tried to open her eyes, but they still felt scratchy from the flight. She felt so good stretched out on the couch. Such a nice difference from the crowded airplane. How was anyone supposed to rest in a completely vertical position, anyway, unable to extend your legs or your arms or anything?

She moved her arms above her head and realized the throw from the back of the couch had made its way over her. Not just over—tucked in around her, even. How? She finally got her eyes open and saw that it was getting dark outside. She must have really fallen asleep hard. She had only intended to nap briefly, and then grab a shower before Twyla got home.

_ Twyla.  _ Stevie smiled and realized that there were some amazing smells wafting through the apartment. Smells that hadn’t been there when she got home. Gravy or something savory, but also cookies. Definitely cookies.  _ Hopefully chocolate chip cookies. _

Stevie finally sat all the way up, threw back the blanket, and headed toward the light in the kitchen. And there she was.

“You’re awake! I hope I didn’t wake you, Stevie.” Twyla joyously bounce-stepped across the kitchen to welcome Stevie home with an enveloping hug and a lingering kiss. Stevie melted into Twyla’s embrace, the warmth and reality of  _ home _ allowing her to fully relax for the first time in two weeks.

“Thanks for tucking me in, Twy. But you should have just woken me up,” Stevie said gruffly.

“Don’t be silly,” Twyla squeezed Stevie good and hard before letting her go to head back over to the stove. “You were sound asleep, and I was able to get everything going here. Why don’t you go shower? By the time you’re done, the stew will be finished and the cookies will be out of the oven.”

Later on, as the stars shone down through the window from the clear fall sky, Stevie ate her third salted chocolate chip cookie with her right hand while holding Twyla’s hand tight with her left. She was going to sleep so well tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> It's Flufftober! I'm doing what I can to get little balls of fluff out into the world this month.


End file.
